


kissin' the homies

by neobionic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobionic/pseuds/neobionic
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & NCT 127 Ensemble, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	kissin' the homies

youngho’s sitting in the dorm kitchen, having a peaceful cup of afternoon coffee when donghyuck appears out of nowhere, crashes down next to him and shoves his face up next to youngho’s.

“ISKISSINGTHEHOMIESGAY?”

“is-- what?” youngho looks from donghyuck, to his phone held up in front of them in filming mode, and back. 

donghyuck huffs impatiently. “is kissing a homie gay?” he doesn’t look at youngho, eyes focused on their faces on the screen.

“what does that mean?”

donghyuck rolls his eyes and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _boomer_. “is it gay to kiss a guy friend?”

youngho thinks it over for a second. “not necessarily.”

“so gimme a kiss.” donghyuck taps his cheek.

youngho chuckles. “what is this for?”

“nothing,” donghyuck says quickly. “just do it.”

youngho shrugs and chooses to indulge him, placing a light peck on donghyuck’s cheek. donghyuck cackles and flies up again, gone as quickly as he came.

-

mark is in his room, practicing the guitar. donghyuck slumps down on the bed next to him, phone raised. “is kissing the homies gay?”

mark’s fingers slip in a jumbled chord. “huh?”

“is kissing a homie gay?” donghyuck repeats, more slowly.

“uh,” mark says. “i dunno. depends.”

“on what?” donghyuck demands.

“like…” mark runs a hand through his unstyled hair, a slight blush already starting to color his cheeks. “if you’re gay it’s kinda gay? obviously? or what are you…”

donghyuck sighs. “but if you’re not gay.”

“uh.” mark blinks. “then no?”

“then gimme a kiss.” donghyuck sticks his face closer, presenting a cheek.

mark lets out a shaky giggle. “why?”

“why not?”

mark hesitates, but donghyuck knows he’ll do it. and there it is - a pair of lips brushing quickly against his cheek. donghyuck watches it record on his screen, trying not to grin.

the nanosecond it’s over mark is bent over guitar again. donghyuck bounces up, giggling. “later, nerd.”

-

doyoung’s curled up on the mountain of pillows on his bed, watching something on his phone. donghyuck takes the liberty of joining him.

“is kissing the homies gay?”

doyoung eyes him suspiciously. “what are you doing?”

“a thing. is kissing the homies gay?”

doyoung sighs. “go play with someone else. i’m tired.”

donghyuck immediately switches into whiny maknae-mode. “ _hyuuung_.”

doyoung purses his lips. “do you want a kiss? is that what you want?”

donghyuck grins. “yes.”

“fine.” he dives over to press a peck to donghyuck’s cheek. “now go away.”

-

he finds jungwoo in the hallway.

“hyung,” he calls out, grabbing jungwoo’s waist, squeezing them together to fit into the frame. “is kissing the homies gay?”

“hm?” jungwoo’s eyebrows rise in adorable confusion. he blinks at donghyuck’s phone screen. “why are you filming?”

“don’t mind it. is kissing your homie gay?”

“well, i mean,” jungwoo says. “ _i’m_ gay. you know that.”

donghyuck groans. “yes, but it’s not about that. i mean just in general.”

jungwoo laughs, still confused. “in general?”

donghyuck sighs. “just kiss me on the cheek.”

“you want a kiss?”

donghyuck nods, tapping his jaw with a finger. 

jungwoo doesn’t need convincing. he immediately leans in for a gentle smooch, lingering just a moment before pulling away. his plush lips give against the flesh of donghyuck’s cheek, fucking marshmallow soft, and donghyuck feels his heart skip a beat, despite himself. 

“thanks, hyung,” he squeaks and ducks out.

-

jaehyun’s at his desk, eyes glued on the laptop in front of him. donghyuck sneaks up behind and throws his arms around his neck, holding the phone up in front of the computer screen, filming them from an unflattering low angle.

“what do you want?” jaehyun asks. 

“is kissing the homies gay?”

jaehyun glances at him. “kissing?”

“just on the cheek.” 

jaehyun shrugs. “not really.”

“then gimme a kiss.” he leans over jaehyun’s shoulder, holding out his cheek.

jaehyun snorts, but leans up for a small peck. donghyuck giggles and heads out. five down, four to go.

-

taeil’s sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. donghyuck flops down next to him, putting one leg over his lap. “is kissing a homie gay?”

“uh,” taeil says. “kinda, yes.”

“hyung.” donghyuck pouts and slaps him on the chest.

“what? nothing wrong with it, or anything. i’m just saying.”

“it’s just skinship. what’s a smooch between bros?”

taeil shrugs, turning back to the tv. “you can smooch your bros all you want. it’s a free country.”

“so you won’t give me one?”

“what? a kiss?”

donghyuck nods, bringing up a finger to tap his cheek demonstratively. he knows taeil will give in. he always does. taeil mumbles, flustered as always when being made to do stupid shit in front of a camera.

“i won’t tell anyone,” donghyuck coaxes.

“you’re filming, though?” taeil points an accusing finger at the phone.

“it’s-- it’s just for personal purposes.” donghyuck snuggles closer, bumping his shoulder against taeil’s. “come oooon. pwease.”

a shade of red is growing on taeil’s face. “okay then,” he says quietly, and leans over. it’s the quickest one yet and his lips barely touch donghyuck’s skin, but donghyuck knows not to push it. “fwanks hyung,” he chirps, shooting taeil a wink and a finger-gun on the way out. taeil makes a pained groan.

-

taeyong is in the bathroom, doing his skincare routine. donghyuck switches to back cam and slides up next to him in front of the large mirror. “hyung, is kissing the homies gay?”

taeyong pauses, cracking up into giggles. “what?”

“is it gay to kiss a bro?”

“no.”

“then kiss me.” donghyuck taps his cheek.

“i’m kinda in the middle of something here,” taeyong says, gesturing to his lathered face.

“i don’t care.” donghyuck remains in place, cheek expectantly extended.

taeyong giggles again but leans over for a small kiss. donghyuck wipes a dab of foam off his face on the way out.

-

he finds yuta in the gym downstairs. donghyuck bounces up to him, ready to keep some distance, but he suspects yuta’s been spending more time taking selfies than lifting because he’s not very sweaty. “yo, hyung. is kissing the homies gay?”

yuta blinks at him, then smirks. “oh, definitely.”

donghyuck gives a scandalized gasp, but yuta just cackles.

“johnny told me what you’ve been up to. you want a kiss?”

donghyuck chuckles sheepishly. “yes please.”

“why are you going around collecting kisses?”

donghyuck gives a shrug, expertly casual. “no reason.” he taps his cheek. “so, hit me.”

yuta grins, but doesn’t lean over. he brings up a hand to kiss two of his fingers and then press them to donghyuck’s face.

“hey!” donghyuck whines in protest. “that doesn’t count!”

“that’s all you get. take it or leave it.” yuta leans towards the camera and gives it a wink before returning to his weights.

-

the wayv dorm is in another building, but it’s only a couple minute walk. donghyuck knocks on the door of sicheng’s room.

sicheng opens a crack, but not enough to be inviting. he stands in the doorway, already eyeing donghyuck and his raised phone suspiciously. maybe word has reached him too. “what are you doing here?”

“rude,” donghyuck says. “i just have a question for you. is kissing the homies g--”

sicheng closes the door in his face.


End file.
